Can a Faerie Love a Human?
by Kohaku Kawa
Summary: Artemis Is finally eighteen, and finally brave enough to tell Holly how he feels. A few people have commented that this is very soap opera like. Sadly I'd have to agree with them. btw I know how to spell fairy, faerie is an alternate spelling. Please R


Here's my first Artemis Fowl fic, I'm posting it at the exact same time as an hp fic so help me prove Artemis More popular by leaving a review, kay?

Can a Faerie Love a Human?

Artemis Fowl walked through the Irish country side with definite purpose, today had been the center of his thoughts for many months now. He was nearly there; as he came over the rise he saw her leaning against the oak tree. She smiled when she saw him coming, her eyes bright. Artemis' breath caught and he had to keep himself from running across what seemed like an interminable distance. It had been three years since he'd seen her. Not just heard her voice over the phone, but actually seen her. As he tried to look casual and get to Holly as quickly as possible, he remembered the conversation they'd had earlier that week.

"So what are you doing for the big eighteenth?" Holly had asked him.

"Not much," He'd replied nonchalantly. "Breakfast with mother and father in Milan, visit some museums. Then I'll be sitting for a few hours for the traditional Fowl portrait, and after that we'll have a large dinner party in Austria, with the parents, the twins, Butler, Juliet, and Minerva."

"She's still talking to you?"

"Holly, we're both more mature than most adults, besides we broke up more than a year ago."

"Still the biggest mistake you've made."

"So you keep telling me." He said wryly. "Listen holly, will you do something for me?"

"Of course."

"I want to see you."

"What?"

"I want you to come here for my birthday."

"Artemis…"

"For me?"

"It's allot to ask of the Foally."

"Just one day Holly. Think of the sun, the wind."

Sigh, "Where exactly would I be meeting you?"

Artemis smiled, and named the place he knew would guarantee her coming. "Terra."

"…Alright, I'll come."

That morning Artemis had had breakfast with his parents again, this time at the manor. After a warm goodbye, that would leave his parents slightly confused until they find the note in his room, Artemis had allowed Butler to accompany him as far as the road's end. Then Artemis had given the bodyguard his own goodbye hug. "Thank you," He'd said, knowing Butler must have known at least part of what he planned to do and had still kept his confidence. "If all goes well I hope to see you again soon." Then he left the man that had been with him since his birth.

"Holly" Artemis greeted the elf with a hug, kneeling so they were the same height. "It's been too long."

"Agreed." Holly kissed him on the cheek.

"There's something I have to tell you." Artemis said pulling back. He took a deep breath, even though he had been rehearsing what to say for a year it was hard to start.

"Holly, you've always been there for me. On many occasions you've risked your life for mine. You were the one who taught me what it means to be human. You taught me to put others before my self, that gold isn't everything. You taught me how to love." He took her hand in his. "Which is why I thought it would be fitting to go back to the place where all this began to say… I love you Holly. I always will, I think I always have." Artemis took another breath and retrieved something from his pocket. "Holly, I would be the richest man, the richest being, on this earth if you would consider being my wife."

Holly stood uncertainly for a moment, then turned and rested her forehead against the tree. Artemis didn't say a thing.

At the manor Artemis' parents read the note that Juliet had found on the desk in his room.

Dear Mother and Father,

Today I go to see if I have what it takes to be a man. I hope to make you proud.

Your son, Artemis

Holly finally turned to face Artemis. He nervously noted the tears on her cheeks as she took a step towards him.

"Yes." she whispered, then fell into his embrace. "Oh yes."

Artemis laughed, tears in his own eyes, and held Holly tightly in his arms.

So… Review now! Even if you didn't like it just tell me why. It'll be going to a good cause (remember, AF better than HP)


End file.
